Adopted Future
by Tribble Master
Summary: Lex smiled. It had worked. And now...and now it was time to nip this in the bud.WITTY REVIEWS PLEASE! MAKE ME LAUGH! STORY COMPLETE! JUST LAUGH AND SAY IT ROCKS!
1. Inwich Jason is Clark and Lionel is King

Chaos ruled in 2020. Then he took over, right as the world was going to crumble. He brought the chaos, and now he banished it. The populace was so grateful; they turned a blind eye to his faults.

Under his rule there was no war, under his rule there was no building that was not crumbling. Except for his palace, everywhere else was in ruin. As he sat on his throne he thought _it's good to be king._ His palace was 111 stories high. It shined with glass walls and a perfect dome at the top. Sitting on his velvet chair on the top floor he looked out of the glass at the world around him. It was pathetic and grotesque, he loved it.

Suddenly, with a creak of the elevator, his guard force came in. They probably the only group of people left in the world that were guaranteed a warm meal every night. One would know it was them by their long black pants, and skin tight short-sleeve white tee-shirt. Over their shirt they wore a black vest, and lastly a black baseball style cap. On the hat was the image of a single glowing green gem.

"We found him sir." The first one declared gesturing to the man in shackles in between them.

The prisoner continued to ignore his chains. Rather, he continued to have an animated conversation to his non-existent companion. The shabby coat he wore added to his pathetic appearance. His frail figure was agile after having lived on the streets for most of his life. "Take him to the dungeon," said the King.

Musing, he held his hand up as the guard force turned. "And, take him to the darkest corner and give him a loaf of bread until I'm ready," growled world ruler, King of all, Lionel Luthor.

------

Laughing heartily the two guards kicked their prisoner into the cell. It was all dirt and frequently rat infested. A little off balance, the man hobbled over to a corner and calmly sat down. A stale loaf of bread was thrown at his head. Deftly, he caught it, despite the chains on his hands.

The clunk of iron conformed that he was alone with no way out. He broke off a chunk of the bread. "Eat this," he cooed to his companion, "It'll be okay Julian…shh, don't need to be scared…"

Lying down slowly he began to sing as he rolled onto his right side. "_Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird…"_

------

"Jason!" Barked Lionel.

Silently from the shadows slinked out a man of Kryptonain heritage. He stood straight and stood to the right of the armrest. Under his breath he hissed, "I told you I like the name Clark."

Lionel cuffed him on the side of the head. "Hmph. Jason, did you recognize that man?"

"Yes, father, I did."

Lionel sunk into the chair, lacing his fingers together on top of his chest. Sullenly he murmured, "I was looking for you Lex…"

Lionel turned toward Jason. "Oh, why don't you have some fun today? Go destroy some more of Canada."

A slow sinister smile spread on the twenty year old man, "Thank you."

There was a whoosh of wind as he super-speed off.

-------

The next day Lex was still alone singing and otherwise talking to Julian. Meanwhile in court the dictator's voice screamed, "SLEEZE!"

Sleeze jumped making his long brownish-pink trench-coat fly up a few feet. "Your highness," he slurred, "I told you were he was! What more…"

Roaring the King said in a deep dangerous voice, "Sleeze, **where is his lab**? YOU PROMISED US BOTH!"

Sleeze trembled looking over his shoulder at the shadows. "Oh great sir!" He pleaded desperately, "Give me time!"

"No" was the icy reply. With a snap of his fingers Jason came from the shadows.

Sleeze opened his mouth to scream. He knew what was coming. It happened to any who disobeyed. Suddenly a burst of wind engulfed him while strong hands lifted him high. Before the first pitch of his scream was even heard he was a mass of broken bones against the glass wall.

"Thanks, for the offer, but we'll just ask the source." Lionel walked out with his cape flowing sinisterly behind him. He paused for a moment and added, "Oh and nice form on that one…Clark?"

Jason, or rather Clark, flashed his white teeth in an attempt at a sincere smile. He flexed his muscles and went to his room.

-----

Roughly awakened, Lex twitched again at the guard's electric cattle prod. "Lay down," they demanded once more.

After being dragged down the metallic underground hallways Lex looked around the new room. With a sigh, and a zap, he laid down smirking.

He assumed it was a floor up from the dungeons; it looked much like a torture chamber. Taking the moment to rub his chain-less wrists, he also observed the very shiny silver that everything was made of. Even the straps on the ominous table in the center of the room. At the moment he was now lying on said table, and said straps were being attached around his waist, ankles, also his wrists. Flashing a cocky smile he said, "And will the wonderful King be here soon?"

Another prod of electricity in his side. They probably were going to put it on a higher setting if Lionel had not promptly walked in. "Enough," he stated, "I want him conscious."

"Oh, gre_eeeee_at." Lionel slapped Lex at the insolent remark.

Excusing the guards, Lionel pulled up a chair. He stared a Lex who was now only in his ripped flannel shirt and holey jeans. In a low harsh voiceLionel whispered, "Alexander."

Concealing the shiver that ran down his spine he retorted, "You're not my father and that is not my name."

Amused Lionel arched an eyebrow. "Alexander," he continued, "I've been hearing about your plans to over-through me. Well, you see, that is not allowed. Infact it's illegal. So until tomorrow we'll leave you here alone. Tomorrow we'll talk. And while you're here admire the view."

Lex kept steady eye contact and glared. He spat at Lionel. "Pht," he scowled, "Only Julian knows what you want and he's not telling you…you…you a-hole!"

Lionel let out a loud hearty laugh; it had a sinister ripple around it. "_Julian? _**Julian! **Oh, oh, Alexander, you know I think I enjoyed killing that brat."

The prisoner looked at the ceiling, "You told me it was Lillian's fault. But I knew Julian was telling the truth!"

Lionel shook his head. "You should not have believed her Alexander. She was crazy."

With all of his strength, Lex struggled against his bonds to no avail. "UGH! ANOTHER LIE!"

"Unfortunately not," the King said solemnly with a twinkle in his eye, "She was crazy. Crazy enough to die in Bell Reeve."

He stood up and turned toward the door. The hatred seeping from his former son amused him deeply. Mind games were his strength. As his hand turned the doorknob he hissed, "You are pathetic son. It was a good thing I traded you for that alien. At least he knows were his loyalties lie."

Lionellocked the door on a brooding Lex.

----

"_Adopted?"_

Two seconds later and two floors up Clark sat back on his plush silk bed in shock. He had heard and seen what had just occurred thanks to his powers.

"Adopted!" he mouthed again. The word sounded dry in his mouth.

Lionel hadn't said anything about that. Instead it was some story about being him being clumsy. How stupid had he been to think he had fallen in a vat of acid at age five? After all, who survives _that?_

So this man, Alexander, his supposed enemy, was really his father's son? To him, what he had been told, was that this Alexander was dangerous. No one told him other wise, not his tutors or his …his father. "He's Evil." They had said. "He's bald and hunches over." They had said. "He is your enemy. Destroy him; he works against the good of humanity." His father had said.

Not it seemed this strange bald man knew more than he. And if there was something he wanted to know … about himself, or his his 'father.' Yes, he decided, I will talk to him. To see where I've really come from, he reassured himself.

The intercom growled for him to come. _Adopted, _he thought once more before shaking his head and speeding off.

Until tomorrow, he thought.

-----

Until tomorrow, he wondered. To Lex's left were a number of surgical tools. To his right stun guns and tasers. Neither fazed him as much as the lack of amnesia and pain killers. Infact, the only gas tank in the room had a skull warning on it. A shiver ran up his spine as he tried to mentally prepare himself. Until tomorrow, the non-existent Julian reassured.

------

_Until Tomorrow, to be continued… _

**None of the characters belong to me. If they did Lex might as well not own a shirt, he would lose so often. LOL! Have fun you guys and be safe! **


	2. Inwich No Beano Is Used And Gas Is High

**Author Note: Look I love reviews, no wait, I live on reviews. I turn totally pathetic without reviews, they are just so addictive. Here is the catch though: if there is something you think I need to fix or add please say so and specify! _Thank you, please enjoy…._**

**And either way please review. **

-----

"It's six am, sir," an automatic voice said.

Lex groaned, agitated he yelled, "_oh, _SHUT UP!"

He was on the verge of unconsciousness, but that stupid intercom had been spewing the time every several hours all night. His body was desperate for sleep and at the most had only gotten, say, 4 fours. Not good for a man about to be tortured.

Squeezing his eyes shut Lex did not register the curl of smoke unfurling from the canister next to him. It was sickly grey, and without realizing it he inhaled the gas as he was breathing.

-----

"The gas has been unleashed sir. It's been thirty minutes of exposure." One guard force member said from his consul. "We have another thirty minutes more, until it is toxic."

Lionel glared at the screens. "Very well. I'll talk to him in five minutes."

Walking out he tripped, catching his fall on a random lever. He thought nothing of it, and did not notice the timer get reset. Thirty minutes of exposure where no longer counted. The gas would now turn off at an hour and a half. Thirty minutes over, thirty minutes lethal.

-----

"_Lana!"_ Chloe hissed, "Get up quick!"

Chloe reached her hand down to her fallen friend. "We've got to move to our other hide out before the Guard Force catches on," to herself she muttered, "Damn Sleeze ratted us out...LANA!"

Lana gingerly stood up and straightened her shirt. "Ugh, my only pair of pants and I ripped them!" She said looking disdainfully down at her ripped jeans. Chloe turned a moment registering what she saw.

"Wait, Lana…" Chloe paused, "What was that tattoo I just saw on your back?"

"Come on we have to go!" Lana snapped sharply picking up the pace.

Chloe did not let it go. "Wait…was that in France? When you where looking for any others who wanted to join the rebellion? What happened?"

"Look I don't know how it got there or what it does, but I do know we have to go!" Lana rushed along.

Soon she and Chloe had come to a garbage disposal unit. Lana studied the wall recalling the instructions she had memorized. Behind it was a brick wall. Following her memory she touched the brick that was 12 up and six across from the right corner. Upon a tap from her finger and a small portion drew back reveling a panel. She let out a breath, "Lex really is a genius." She turned to Chloe, "Your turn."

Chloe nodded, "Let's just hope he doesn't break. He knows more than we do about the master plan. But on the other hand we know more about where project Return is hidden. Luckily the information it split up. He built it the fortress. You know were the entrance is. And I know the password." Smiling smugly, she keyed it in.

The garbage removal unit levitated a few feet in the air while the girls dashed under it. Dragged in with them were all necessary items from their previous hideout.

Once inside Lana looked around at the technology Lex had built. Sighing she turned to Chloe, "If you'll excuse me, I'm off to snatch us some dinner!"

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, shoot for it. Do you think you could steal some Chinese?"

"Anything I can manage," Lana waved and walked out the back entrance. It was tunnel that opened in the middle of an old where house. One could leave from that spot, but it also required a password getting in. As soon as she was outside a purple mist engulfed her. She took a breath.

"Ah-ha. Let's see if I can help torturing Lex," she giggled walking off.

------

Lex laughed with insane glee. "Hello, Alexander," Lionel greeted waking in. Lex only laughed harder at the sight of his gas mask.

"Enjoying your self?" The King asked.

Lex smiled, "Hmm? Oh yes! Julian just told me a wonderful joke! Ha HA!"

"And that is?"

Contending the prisoner asked, "Where's the hideout? (snicker, GIGGLE, snicker)" Lex looked serious for a moment then released the punch line, "I don't know I'm laughing too hard! Ha HA!"

"Alexander, do you know what you're breathing in?" Lionel asked with a sinister glare.

"Your ex's perfume! HA ha!" The bald man wiggled around as much as his bonds would allow.

"Alexander, it is laughing gas," the man said with deadly sincerity.

"But it's no laughing matter! (snort, giggle, and another HA HA!) "

"_Alexander,"_ Lionel was beginning to wonder if the laughing gas was a good idea. "Alexander it will kill you in forty minutes unless you tell me what I want."

Forty minutes, thirty minutes off.

"You want jokes? I got jokes! Hey, did you hear the one about the dyslexic man who walked into a bra? HA HA HA."

By now Lex sounded by a Hyena on drugs. "Besides," the bald man said as seriously as he could manage (which wasn't much), "you're not going to kill me until you have what you want. Isn't that funny? HA HA HA HA! "

"A laugh riot," Lionel mused dryly. After a pause, "Yes, that is true, very true, but when that timer goes off, your life depends on whether or not I turn this gas off."

That wasn't true. Lex didn't have forty minutes, he had ten. They had started late, and as such the Guard Force thought it was fine. It wasn't unless Lex was immune to these types of things; gasses, diseases, poisoned scotch, he might have had a chance.

-----

Thirty minutes later Lex was feeling dizzy. Every fiber of his being focused on not reveling where the hideout was or where project Return was. The others in the rebellion were counting on him. He laughed. Mostly because of the air he was breathing, but he also laughed at project Return. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Time, ha, he thought, time no longer matters.

Not carrying, his being felt totally free. His vision was becoming hazy, he didn't care. Sure he was going to endure more if he survived this, but life is just one big joke right?

By now the gas was fatal, in the critical zone. Lionel studied his prisoner sure they and twenty more minutes. His ideas quickly changed however when the man fell limp and his chest no longer rose up in a basic breathing motion.

The gas was immediately shut off. An on call doctor was immediately there. To the doctor's surprise the Lex had no pulse. After a minute of frenzied activity and CPR, the bald man was back.

Blinking awake, Lex whispered to Lionel, "See, I told you."

Lionel stormed off. That runt of a man! His impudence! Lionel walked straight to his executive elevator; he needed to rethink this plot.

In the plush exclusive elevator he quietly remembered when it had happened. Well, no it actually had started before that….

(**a/n italics is the past, and this is mostly Lionel's POV) **

_My only son was unconscious. Lex was scared and buried under several corn stalks. To my horror Lex was now bald. Bald at age nine! Crazed I had looked around for help. Then I had noticed a metal ship, could this day get weirder? Yes, actually it did. A small white boy walked from the ship. The boy was naked, clean, with beautiful brown hair. I twisted my head, and had looked form side to side. Who would be better to raise? Alien with possible powers or wussy bald son that I care for? Yeah, tough decision. Slowly a plan had begun to form._

_After Lex was okay, I had told him that Jason (that's the name I had chosen, it sounded like a champion name) was going to be his brother. "A brand new family!" Lex had laughed. "Yes," I had agreed, "Brand new." _

_When Lex was strong, and ten, I had given the boy a sack of food, a map, a blanket and warm clothes. "Go. This is my brand new family boy, you are not it." At first Lex was confused, he used to camp outside on the lawn hoping to be taken back. He never was. I had him forcefully removed. _

_Jason was confused at first too. "But daddy," he tugged at Lionel's sleeve, "I liked him." _

"_It's okay," Lionel had reassured, "he was no good for you. You are destined for much more." _

Suddenly there was beep telling him that he was at the top. To his surprise the spy he had on the rebellion was waiting in his office. She was sitting on his desk, her hair causally thrown over her right shoulder. There was a sucking sound as she pulled a cherry of its little tooth pick. Somehow it made him want to drool. Making eye contact she said, "So, when is it my turn?"

"Isabelle, I think you are exactly what I needed." She always looked good to him, no matter what happened to the body she was in.

"And Lionel I need you."

By now he was standing face to face with her. They kissed. "Mmhmm," he pulled away, "So do you have any more information?"

"No, I can tell you where they are, but Chloe is the only one with the password in." A smile spread across her face, "Oh wait, I do remember this, once in, I can open the door to anyone I want."

"Perfect. But Isabelle?" Lionel stared into her eyes.

"Mmm?" She murmured snuggling into his shoulder, "I love your cape. It's so sexy."

"What do you know about Project Return?"

"Not much, Chloe assumes Lex has already filled me in and won't spill any more."

"Ah. Well, I think I have a plan."

Isabelle looked into his eyes, "Ah. But do we have to activate it right away?"

"No darling," he said gesturing into the bedroom down the corridor, "We don't."

--------

Late into the afternoon Lex was hungry and again strapped down to the table. He was now shirtless. Lionel had said to him, "Every time you resist I will make your existence more miserable."

And right now with his bare back on the table, he was cold. Cold, hungry, and agitated was not good.

He yelled, "C'mon you stupid automatic thing! Tell me the damn time! I'm going frickn' crazy! Oh god…You know what Julian your right? I don't need to lose my cool over this. I'll be fine without knowing, just work on a plan out, just work on Plan Return…"

"It's 9pm." The automatic voice relented.

"STOP THAT!"

"…_lex?..." _Isabelle was ushered in. She was wrapped in a blanket, and carried a jar of ashes. A member of the Guard Force followed closely and also set down two trays of food. He left after poking Lex in the side. Glaring at the man, Lex did not speak until he left. Suddenly, like a windup toy in motion, Lex suddenly began taking as the door slammed shut.

"Lana? You? What the! Oh my god … Julian! They've captured Lana!"

"Oh Lex what are we going to do?" Isabelle very convincingly sniffled.

"Lana," Lex rotated his head to view her, "first what's in that jar?"

She lifted it up, and narrowed her eyes starring at it intently. Surprisingly she was not handcuffed in anyway; in fact none of her mobility was restricted. "Oh this? Lionel wanted me to give it to you."

She held it in front of Lex's vision. Lex read the label aloud, "Julian Luthor, died as an innocent baby, and cremated, ashes in this jar."

Lex reread it to himself. He looked at the ceiling and said nothing. "Lex? Lex!" Neither Lana nor Isabelle had ever understood Julian, Lex had never confided. Now it seemed would be good to know. Isabelle still tried "Oh, Lex! Do you want to eat what they brought us? Will that make you feel better?"

A colder, harsher tone escaped the prisoner's thin lips, "No."

She set the jar with the label on the counter in Lex's view as per instructed.

"Oh, well, I'm hungry…" She turned and began to eat. One plate was hers and one was Lex's. It was crucial he ate his macaroni and cheese, the drug in it would act much like a truth serum. Supposedly it would slur inhibitions, and create nightmares, after an hour the victim would scream out any important information.

Isabelle actually did not care whether or not he ate. As they were together in bed discussing the plan Lionel had promised that she could torture him however she pleased if he did not eat.

In between mouthfuls she asked, "Don't worry, I won't tell about…about…it. How it annihilates…"

"Project Return. Remember?" Lex continued to stare at the ceiling but talked quite forcefully. "It'll annihilate the sun. Creating another ice age and…and…"

"The end of Lionel Luthor." She finished.

He whispered, "But shh, people may be listening."

This was too easy, she thought, it seemed logical to continue incase he was lying. As she was just finishing his cold voice spoke once more. "Who are you?"

She looked up startled, "What…what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Lex snapped, "Lana knows unbelievable martial arts. She can defeat me hand to hand. She would not go down without a fight. I myself was kidnapped with a stun dart. If any guards had fought me they would have lost. I'm a tough, but you are tougher."

Isabelle glared. Lex continued, "Which means, she would be injured from fighting against the odds. And she would probably have her legs and arms handcuffed to prevent anymore resistance. Also, Lana would have hated the steak you just ate. And Lana knows Project Return; she knows what it looks like. Only I know what it does. Chloe knows how to stop it."

Isabelle licked her lips. "Oh, so you really are the mad genius they make you out to be."

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"Don't you want to eat your dinner? I'm supposed to feed it to you-"

"No. Who are you?"

She shrugged, "Fine. Get some sleep, you'll need it."

Isabelle turned to go; she opened the door, but stopped at the sound of a whimper. A very different tone of voice came from Lex now. It was a high pitch, rather pathetic. "Please though," it begged, "Please take that jar. Take it away, it makes me…oh, just take it!"

Snickering, she slammed the door behind her, leaving Lex with only the smell of a very good dinner. When the click of iron left him alone a tear rolled down his cheek. If he looked at the jar it would remind him that his brother was really gone. Well, his real brother.

(**a/n Smallville Clark Adopted Future Jason) **

Squeezing his eyes shut he remembered when he was young. At first he was still sad about losing Julian and Mom. Then he was bald, with no one, no one except Jason. And it was fine for a while, when they where best friends. One afternoon during the year when they where friends Lex had fallen into the river on the outskirts of his father's property. He would have drowned if Jason had not jumped in after him. Just when he was sure his life was perfect, his father had banished him.

After the first month, that first month of pain and hope, he had thought it was joke. He strayed on the lawn, hoping to be good enough. He wasn't. On the second month he had jumped in that river hoping to drown, but his father's, no actually, his enemy's security had fished him out. He remembered looking into the security man's eyes, and almost thinking for a second that he would go back inside and this would be over, he could be warm. No, he was taken in a limo and dropped on the outskirts of Metropolis in a dark ally. "Stay away" the strange man had said. It made him angry and that was the moment when he realized who his enemy really was. Not that asshole of a father, it was Jason. It was probably that bastard's plan to have him kicked out he had rationed.

Fueled with rage he was sure there was a solution. He spent all moments at the library, learning, realizing his natural genius. That was his brand new family, and when books didn't give him comfort Julian did.

Right now though, to his side was proof that Julian was actually dead. Which meant he had been talking to no one for fifteen years of his life. And that meant he was crazy. Crazy men did not build a time machine that worked. He _had_ built a time machine and he was sure it would work, stage one of Project Return. Yet, next to him was the only person who had kept him going, and he was in a jar.

Silent tears rolled down his cheek, cradling him into a dreamless sleep.

------

"Can I talk to the prisoner," Clark paused and spat, "_dad?"_

"No." came the answer from the room down the hallway. Clark stood in the office. From the giggles he heard, he assumed his 'father' was with another woman.

It was six pm. Clark, he decided he liked that name, decided it would be good to talk to the man. "Please?"

The king suddenly appeared in a silk bathrobe, "No, I'm not ready for you to talk to him yet boy. Go, I'm busy."

Clark quirked an eyebrow, "Hmm? Well fine."

He marched off to his room. In the distance he turned he heard a feminine voice call, "OH! OH WHAT A FEELING! And then what else your Brilliance?"

He shuddered all the way to his room. Once on his bed he pulled his knees up to his chest. A part of his brain clicked. He realized suddenly how much the bald man knew. After all he was his brother. He exhaled. No, he thought, could this be the same man?

He was so young when he had brought in. Yet something in his memory tugged. Closing his eyes he could see it; that one moment after coming out of the ship. He had walked up to the little boy and his father. He took the boys hand and the boy had fluttered his eyes open just to see who it was that was giving him such pure kindness. It seemed after that their life bonds were connected. The man had taken them both under his wing. He could not remember much after that; it was one year, an eternity to a small boy, that they were together. A year that took forever, but was too small in the memory.

"_It's okay," Lionel had reassured, "he was no good for you. You are destined for much more." _

Clark grabbed something from the kitchen, just a snack bar, and decided to go talk to the man at midnight, when no one would suspect. His father could not stop a bond that he and Lex had held for so long.

-----

Chloe sat reflecting on a lounge chair. She missed Lois. Her cousin had died when she had leaded the last of world's armies against that, _that thing, _Jason. He had won, and rumor had it that he had kept her alive for a week afterwards. As his victory treat. Chloe shuddered in the underground cement room.

Looking up when she heard the buzz; she pressed a button in the arm chair. A secret camera outside showed it was Lana asking to come in, she had a black eye and was limping. With one good hand she held to brown bags.

Immediately Chloe opened the door, and helped Lana in. Taking Lana to the couch she went to get some ice.

"Lana! Are you okay?" Chloe helped her friend, holding the ice against her head.

Lana took it and applied pressure. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I don't remember where I've been for the whole afternoon, I have the Chinese but it could be poisoned for all I know…"

"Lana it looks you where in a fight!" Chloe said taking the bags, and helping her to sit down.

Lana looked up, "I have the feeling that you shouldn't always take things as they are. There is more point of views to consider…"

After saying that, she promptly fell unconscious. Chloe stared at her, her head was drooped down, and brown hair covered her face.

"Strangely, that's right," Chloe agreed munching on Chow Mien. "And that's why we have to be careful...In this time you never know…"

------

…_to be continued…_


	3. InwitchHope Glows and Lana Is A 'Witch'

Each guard force member watching the security monitors was on the floor. Clark looked at them and shook his head, "I'm a so terribly sorry, that'll be quite a headache though?"

Snickering he walked out. At first he knocked on the steel door, but once realizing how stupid it was, he walked in. His brother was asleep, or at least he thought it was his brother, he shook his head. _I'll find out which it is in a moment. _

The man was shirtless and strapped to a table. Clark pulled out a blanket and covered his chest. Leaning closer he noticed the man's tear stained face. Letting out a half smile, he was about to shake the man awake when an automatic voice announced, "It's one am, sir."

Lex stirred and muttered sleepily, "Has it been an hour already?"

Lex blinked. After a pause he screamed, "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Clark put a finger to his lips. "Shh! It's Jason! Do you remember me?"

"Yes, unfortunately, I just had to be sure it was the man who ruined me. Bastard." Lex spat at him and looked away, "Are you going to strike me? Like I could care. You've already hurt me enough."

"What!" Clark waved his hands in front of his face. "nO! I didn't hurt it you!"

He paused, and turned back to the prisoner, "Wait? Are you saying you are my brother?"

Cold and stern, Lex, shuddered, "A brother would love you. A brother would protect you. A brother would not throw his own blood out on the streets alone. A brother would not leave his blood for a different 'brand new family.' You jerk."

A feeling of cold enveloped Clark. It was that horrible sensation where nothing could warm you, it was on the inside. He pleaded, "Please Alexander! I didn't want you out! I wanted a playmate! I wanted a friend! For fifteen years I had no one! I had Lionel ordering and training me! For fifteen years he taught me to enjoy other's pain, to …to…"

Clark sat down on the floor and buried his face in his hands. Lex turned his head and stared. "He taught me to destroy. My brother, or what I remember of him, taught me friendship."

"Thank you for the blanket," the bald man whispered.

An alien, someone completely different, looked at the only man considered his friend. There was a flame, a spark, something that hadn't been there for fifteen years. Clark sniffed. "If I'm right, our birthdays were on the same day? So I'm twenty now, and you are twenty-five? Happy Birthday?"

Clark sheepishly offered the protein bar. Lex ate it as Clark handed it to him, after all Lex couldn't move his arms. In between mouthfuls he said, "Jason? I really need your help getting out. You can find away and …"

"First off, it's Clark. I hate Jason. It's such a warrior's name." Clark smiled.

"Fine, then, Clark, its Lex, just that." Lex smiled too.

"Well, Lex, I'm sorry, I can't free you, and there is a limit on what I can do."

Clark paused and continued at Lex's confused look. "If Lionel knows I disobey, the guard's will use meteor rock weapons. It makes me sick. I don't know why it just does."

There was silence then a buzz interrupted them. "It's two am."

"I better go; can I do something before I go?" Clark stood up.

Lex looked thoughtful, "Well you better take the blanket; you don't him to know you were here. And do you think you could take that jar a have it face a different direction?"

"Sure." Clark did as he was told, and left.

As the door creaked shut, Lex cringed, "Lionel what sickko plot was that? Using, _Jason. _Oh his act was so convincing!"

After a moment though, "A little too convincing…"

Shrugging he went back to sleep, wishing the alien hadn't been pretending.

------

Clark was about to fall asleep, happy that he and Lex were friends when his door was kicked down. The happiness on his face was quickly replaced with an unbearable pain. He curled into fetal position, but it still hurt. Looking up two men form the guard force were in his doorway holding two glowing green batons.

As they proceeded to walk towards him he noticed Lionel behind him. The guard force struck his back 15 times total before retreating. Lionel walked forward and hissed, "_One for each yea of your training."_

He sat down on the bed next to Clark. With a wave of his hand the men vanished. "You were talking to him."

"…yesss…i…did…" Clark gritted in-between his teeth.

Lionel frowned and leaned forward. "And I told you not to. That was bad Jason."

"…_my name is Clark."_ He said with a much force as he could manage.

"No Jason it isn't. I have speakers every where Jason. I heard what you said. Do you really think he believes you?"

"**YES HE DOES."**

Lionel cuffed him on the head. "He doesn't Jason. And we're going to use that to our advantage."

"I won't hurt my brother…" Clark sighed, his body had finished healing. He sat up, and contemplating doing something he had never done before.

"He's not part of our family, he is our enemy. Come quick, my plan is falling into place."

Clark stood and looked down at his hands. He thought very carefully.

-------

The rebellious blonde woke with a start at two am. Chloe gasped. Her throat hurt, every nerve burned, and she felt sick. "_What did you eat?" _She thought franticly, _"_Oh god it was the Chinese that Lana brought back after tangling with the guards!"

She rushed up one level, Lana was still on the couch. "Lana!" she screamed, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

The brunette woke up as Chloe fell to the floor. "aww, Chloe, are you enjoying my treat?"

The brunette's eyes glowed a fierce purple light as her hand reached for the concealed walkie-talkie. "Hello? Isabelle over, yes, you idiot! Get me Lionel! Yes this is important! It's a private walkie-talkie just give it to him! Oh thank god…"

"Lana, why?" Chloe wheezed writhing in pain.

"Because I'm not Lana," Isabelle hissed putting Chloe out of her misery.

(A/N Isabelle is a witch/ bitch who is inhabiting Lana's body)

-----

And in the bottom of the rebillion's fortress a strange machine radiated orange, red, white, blue, green, and an array of colors. It glowed with the glint of hope. If only the right person could get to it at the right time, then it would work.

And it needed to happen soon. Because at that moment the rebellion was about to end.

_To be continued…_


	4. Inwich NUTMEG2736 Comes Up With Tittle

Lionel screamed, a terrible scream mixed with anguish, pain and shock. The walkie-talkie fell from his now dead arm. Clark took a step back and turned off his heat vision. "_You wretch!" _spat Lionel, "After I protected you! Raised you!"

Clark looked up and down at Lionel. Blood was pouring from the searing wound on his left shoulder. "Raised ME?" He screamed back, "_Raised me!_ You taught me to do what ever the hell you wanted! And you had me believe it was fun! I destroyed Canada, lives, hopes and dreams! DON'T EVEN SAY THAT! And protect me? I am invincible! YOU DID NOTHING!"

With his one good arm, he used his hand to slap Clark on the head. "Jason," he hissed, "you need to calm down."

In a low deadly voice, Clark glared**, "I'm not Jason. That was the name of a monster. I AM NOT A MONSTER."**

"**Yes, **you _are!" _Lionel said with as much of his power as he could. "Have you not seen how many people fear you? How they shriek at your name…"

In one clear move, Clark had hit Lionel's head causing a concussion. The violent urge overcame him and he broke the dictator's legs with a smile. He stared into the shocked eyes and held the man high by his long pony-tail of hair. With clear confidence he sneered, "Perhaps, perhaps they hate me, but they hate you more."

As he stepped out of the door the guards turned and looked at him. "Uh," he stuttered, "Lionel said to go to his throne room. He has a surprise for you."

The guards shuddered, they hated surprises. Sometimes surprises were good meaning, more food, money or power. Sometimes surprises were bad meaning, death, mysterious surprises, or being a lab rat. As they left they heard Clark call, "And tell all the guards to go up to the throne too."

Nodding they entered the elevator. As soon as they were out he grabbed the nearly dead Lionel and dragged it with him.

---

Lex shivered in his boxers. Almost an hour after talking to …to that alien, Lionel had marched in. "Don't even think you've made a friend. I'm going to have him hurt you, and then you'll see." Lionel had promised with an infamous glare.

After a short chuckle, Lionel had added, "I'm going to strip you of your existence. Until you beg to at least be considered among the dirt. No one will care for you. No more food will come. No more. Just pain. Even dirt dose not know pain."

Childish as it seems, Lex had retorted, "I already know what no existence is. You taught me at age nine. And I am highly respected amongst the dirt and grass. Pain? Ha! Fifteen years had to show me something."

With another cold laugh from Lionel, and two attendants, Lex had lost the right to wear pants. He ground his teeth at what the King had done next. Lionel had picked up the ashes of Julian and sprinkled them on Lex's upper being. It was in a straight line from the table, on top of his bicep, across his chest, over his other arm and off the table. "Yes," Lionel had hissed leaving, "And what does Julian say about all this?"

A shiver ran down his spine. He guessed it was ten am. An automatic voice instantly reassured him. He knew Lionel was good at his promises, that was all to common knowledge. It was a matter of time.

As the last word rang across his mind, the door swung open.

"Oh goodie. I'm still not talking. Tell Lionel. I'm n-o-t space t-a-l-k-i-n-g." As good as Lex was at hiding his inner feelings he still shivered.

"But of course," the alien flashed a sincere smile. "Lex…"

"Don't call me that," he snapped, "lying alien. Lionel told me that you were going…"

He stopped and stared at the limp form of Lionel Luthor hanging by the ponytail from his brother's fist. "Oh god," he said aloud, "You want to rule the world too?"

"No! I mean he's still partially alive and oh…" Clark said rapidly undoing Lex. Sitting up and blinking, Lex murmured, "Is there any chance you could get my clothes and personal effects? Level…"

It took Clark five seconds to get his clothes, two for the instructions, three there and back. He tossed it at Lex who was brushing the ashes off himself. Lex caught it deftly. "Thanks," he murmured, "so what's your plan?"

As Lex pulled on his denim jeans, Clark grinned from ear to ear, "Why, your plan of course."

Buttoning his shirt, Lex grinned, "Of course. But first-was my black coat anywhere?"

Clark furrowed his eyebrow. "Hold the phone…"

He zipped upstairs, and was back. "Here you go," he said with confusion.

Lex slipped it on; the coarse black coat was perfect fit to his agile frame. It was perfect; it bended with him, and swayed as he walked. Like a kid on winter break Lex helped open one side revealing a thousand pockets. Clark looked at him, confused by the wide grin, so Lex explained, "How much have you hear of me?"

Clark shrugged, "You're supposed to be dangerous."

Clark was putting Lionel's body on the table. As he bent over Lex was saying, "Oh that's true, most definitely true. _I am dangerous. _I am the mad scientist of today. And if you aren't on my side…."

He let out a very maniacal sort of laugh. Clark gasped, "Lex? What? What?"

Torn for a moment between finishing Lionel and going right away he froze. From one pocket Lex withdrew a piece of paper. "Take me here."

Clark picked him up like he was a feather and they were off. The brick wall and trash dumpster was not what Clark had expected of a rebellion hideout. The only proof that the rebels were here was the fact that the entrance was to some extent forced open.

The alien looked to Lex expecting him to be upset. Lex was not, there was a floppy grin on his face, and his had was reaching inside his coat. He withdrew a small item that looked like a pen. "Hold this." He demanded.

"Lex. I have super powers what do I need this …this pen for?"

Lex, himself had extracted what looked like a ping pong ball and a CD. He held the silver metallic ping pong ball over the glossy gold CD. The ball was like a magnet and began to levitate a centimeter off the top of the CD as it circled around.

With a slow sinister smile he replied, "Well you said they have meteor rock right? Well if you need press the top and it's a mini laser! Okay we all set? Let's go."

With a nod they burst in, almost running into leaving guard force. Isabelle at the year screaming, "Keep going you fools! Lionel will want us right away! No one lives under his wrath and what's the damn hold up?"

The black clad guard force immediately tumbled back. They felt as if they had run into an invisible force field. Which they had, the device Lex had was now whirring faster with a glow around. He laughed until he saw Lana. "Oh, hello bitch," Lex smirked, "Nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same ass." She said venomously. Causally she flicked a ball of purple light in his general direction.

The bald man had his head tilted down adjusting his device to what one assumed would be a higher setting. The spell was headed straight to his head. "Lex look out!" Clark cried jumping forward, the spell hit him in the chest.

As Clark feel he threw his gadget to Lex, before dropping unconscious. Lex caught and activated it. He hit the trigger and made a clean shot.

Isabelle fell to the ground with a hole burned right through her. Lex said with eyes level and voice in a dark undertone, "you do no hurt my brother."

Meekly, barely aware Clark whispered, "Go Lex, go! You've got to end this reign of chaos!"

Nodding, Lex held the pen gadget high and strutted in. After a series of secret passages he came to the third level. With a sigh of relief he immediately began preparations. Each button was pushed until it was perfect. "And now," he said, his voice obviously tired, "it is time to nip this in the bud."

In slow deliberate steps he walked towards the machine. Project Return was beautiful. One of a kind. A rarity, that's why it gave Lex so much pleasure as he pressed the final button,

A film of shimmer wrapped around him and everything went black.

_Good, _he thought_, it's working. _

--To Be Continued--

**Author's Note: Kudos to **Up4laughs for giving the ultimate plot device: Lex's coat of endless pockets!

Reader Review Replies (say that x3 fast.)

Up4laughs: You rock roll an hochie coo.

Nutmeg2736: That author is familiar. Hmm. I like chapter tittles too.


	5. Digital Digital Get Down

There was a thud as his feet hit ground. Or rather corn, he felt a thud as his feet hit lots and lots of corn fields. Before he had a chance to regain his standings he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Immediately he turned on his force field CD/ Ping Pong ball device. The huge meteor crashed on it, leaving a dent. To explain the force field imagine: a feather hitting a ton of cement. The cement felt nothing, just as Lex ignored the pinging sound of something hitting his force field.

Yawning he glanced at his watch. It confirmed what he was hopping.

**SMALLVILE: THE BEGINNING, FIRST METOR SHOWER. **

"Aw yes, good, no automatic voice," he chuckled to himself, "Now…Lionel never did want his son late."

Putting away the force field as the shower ended he pulled out a digital camera, more specifically a Canon Power Shot A80. It was plain and tarnished, like everything fifteen years into the future. But looks can be deceiving.

Looking around he saw a boy hung up like a scare crow tied to two wooden posts unconscious. Remembering the moment he was in he took the right amount of steps were he found a space ship. Two feet from the silver ship was a little bald boy shivering, unfeeling, with only a small grip on reality.

Lex smiled at his smaller self. He stroked the young boy's scalp. "Don't worry help will come. You'll be fine with a warm house, nice and safe…"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SON DAMMIT?" A familiar voice roared with pretend caring.

Lex took a bow and few steps back. An enormous laugh came from him at the sight of his father reacting to his now baldness. "Like it dad?" He said coolly, "Don't worry; you won't be around to think about it."

"Who-who-who are you?" Lionel himself stepped back.

"Look down at the man before you, oh mighty dictator sir," Lex smiled evilly.

Lionel looked from his son in the corn to his son holding a strange rusty digital camera. In a small voice, terrified of the truth, his wild hair flying, he murmured, "_Lex?" _

"Well, I would say the one and only, but that's not quite true now is it?"

"What-no, where did you come from?"

Lex was about to say something witty when he realized the small nine year-old was coming awake. "I came from the bowels of an evil dictator's torture chamber and I'm here to save the future. And you know what? I've dreamed of this moment! Breathed in it's beauty! And now it sounds totally cliché."

Lex shrugged shaking his head, "Children are your most precious gift, and I really wish you had thought that over. Now I it just feels good to do this…"

"Do what? Evil dictator? Why are turning on that digital camera?" Lionel's voice reached a new pitch of fear.

There was a whirring sound as the camera was activated. "Say cheese," Lex hissed.

Their eyes locked for a moment until a click was heard from the camera. Lionel took a step back, the flash was blinding, but even more confusing was when he realized there was nothing to step back into.

He was 2D! Hell he was stuck in a picture! Screaming as loud as he could, he realized no one could hear him. Crazy he tore at his hair, and his suit clung to him. He realized he hated that feeling, and tore at his body, his mind was gone.

Lex's scrapped up tennis shoes kicked at the body of Lionel. The man who was once the terror of Lex's life lay in a comma. Lex laughed, "Ha! That is defiantly one of my best! Ha ha! A camera that actually captures a man's soul! Heh, heh, heh…"

"Where is my father?" A shy voice meekly said.

Lex whirled to the shivering nine year old. He could have healed himself easily with a simple gadget but instead: "Don't worry about that, go with him; his family will take care of you…"

Lex pointed to Clark behind him. The little alien was buck naked and staring wide-eyed and curious about the mortal affairs of men. Turning Lex said to the little alien, "Do you see that blue truck on the road? Go to them, they'll help you. And take this young boy, Clark."

"Clark," he gurgled, "I like that name!"

Smiling he went over to the small Lex and picked him up. "Hello," he giggled, "I'm Clark"

"Hello," the voice sleepily replied, "I'm Alexander, but you can call me Lex!"

"Okay!" They both coursed.

The rebel Lex laughed. The Kents would be along any moment. It had said in many history books they had helped Lionel deal with his two sons during the meteor shower. A tingling in his feet alerted him to the after affects of his time traveling. He knew it was coming, taking a deep breath he let it take its course.

As the two boys were walking off the nine year old said, "Wait! What about him?"

Clark turned around bearing Lex in his arms just in time to see…

…just in time to see a twenty five year old rebel, happy with the results, fading away in a shimmer of glow. His memory was gone from their minds as history was restored.

Clark shuddered, changing the topic he asked, "So what's this place like?"

-----

**LEX LUTHOR PULLS THE PLUG AFTER FIFTEEN YEARS**, Clark Kent stared at the headlines of the news paper. He leaned against the rail a little more. Sighing, he looked over his shoulder, expecting to see a sunset.

What he saw was two blue eyes staring at his from behind the wheel of a Porsche. For a moment he thought the man was the one from the past, the one he couldn't quite remember, the one the Kent's had found him with that day.

He would have thought about it more but in that instant it did not matter. Next thing he knew he was thrown into the water. Reflexes kicked in and he swam to save man once he realized he himself was okay.

After fishing the bald man out, he felt for a pulse. There was none, he preformed CPR, hoping it would work (he had only learned the technique that afternoon in Health).

As those blue eyes clicked open and connected with his green, he smirked, "So what was it like?"

The blue eye let out a breath. "Eh, the food wasn't that good up there. Have I seen you before?"

Decked out in flanel, the farmboy sat up. "I'm Clark."

Wiping water from his face Lex sat up. "I'm Alexander, but you can call me Lex."

"Nice to meet you," they both coursed, laughing.

"Thanks."

Clark shivered still smiling, "My pleasure, but the next time you want to kill your self? Please don't jump in freezing cold water."

"Okay," Lex lifted an imaginary glass, "here's to a hopeful future with out the chaos!"

------_The End------_


End file.
